criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Waters/Dialogues
Evan: Yes, . Linda and I have started dating! Isn't she so sweet? Evan: Wait, she's mine! Haha. Alan Smith: So you're going out with Miss Farren. Is that true, Evan Day? Evan: Chief! Were you listening to our conversation? Alan Smith: I didn't need to, Evan Day. I'd like to remind you that Today's Network Corp. released a magazine months ago. Alan Smith: Do you like the headline "Rookie cop in a bar with Linda Farren!"? Gino: I gave him the magazine! Evan: Gino! I mean, Chief! What else does the article say? Gino: "The Inspector who has just caught two killers at Downtown, along with the incredible ..." Gino: "was caught now by a camera kissing Linda Farren! It is presumed that-" Evan: I don't care about what's presumed, stop there! Alan Smith: However, there's a serious business to do now. A teenager called because he saw blood in Holland River. Alan Smith: Right at the Lincoln Bridge. He's waiting for you there. Chapter 1 Investigate Lincoln Bridge Evan: The teenager was right. The river is full of blood! What happened? Evan: Well, I'm sure it's a murder, ! And the worm you found couldn't end up here by coincidence. Evan: Let's also ask that boy for more details. And the main responsible for the city, Mayor Loas. Evan: After what we learnt about him in our last case, I don't like him anymore. Now he's a suspect. Evan: And the last thing, and the most important also. Evan (phone): Gino, order a pair of wetsuits NOW! Analyze Worm Daniel: This is really a shocking news, . This worm might be your murder weapon! Evan: How could that worm kill a person? Daniel: I don't know yet. I found human DNA in this worm. I mean, inside it. Daniel: It's not normal to see a worm in the bridge. I'm sure it's part of the murder. Daniel: So far, you can write down the killer uses worms! Evan: So weird, but useful. Ask the teenager what he saw Evan: You're the teenager who called our Chief, right? Thomas: Exactly, that's me. Thomas Allywae. Was walkin' around and... Woah! I found that all blood. Thomas: It is a murder, right? Who died? I like criminal sitcoms. Evan: Well, this is not a sitcom, bro. This is a real with a real me and a real killer. A real person who died. Evan: Did you see anything else that could be of interest? Thomas: No, boy. There's so much blood here. Why would I stare at something else? Evan: I wish we could choose our witnesses. Thomas is not... Well, I don't like him too much. Talk to the Mayor about the river Zachariah: Oh, it's you. and Evan. Why are you visiting me now? Evan: Look, we know you're a criminal too, but we don't care about that now. We're working. Evan: You, Mr Loas, are a suspect in a murder investigation. We found Holland river stained with blood. Zachariah: The river. Well, I'm not a swimmer. Why am I a suspect? Evan: The city is your responsibility. If the street lamps are broken, if the park is contaminated, if there are holes in the street, it's your work. Zachariah: That does not make sense to me, but it's ok if you want to do it. You can ask Laura Haitt if you want. Zachariah: She's the president of the Cleaning Patrol and they have been "cleaning" the river recently. Interrogate Laura Haitt about the river Evan: Laura Haitt, we found blood in the river. Holland river. And Mayor Loas says- Laura: The Mayor hates the Cleaning Patrol because we are telling people the truth. Townville is dirty. Laura: There should be cleaners hired by Mr Loas. But he cares about money. Evan: Erm... We'll call you again when we have more clues. Gino: , good news! The- Evan: You should knock the suspects room door, Gino. Gino: Here are the swimsuits, or divesuits, wetsuits... Whatever. Laura: Please don't litter the river! Investigate River underwater Evan: I-can't-believe-it. Daniel Peterson has been murdered! , it's Daniel Peterson, from the United Socialism! Evan: He's the one who sent the newsagent a threaten note after our last case. This is an assassination! Evan: We have to take Daniel's body to... Daniel. To the lab. It sound better. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Now I can tell you I was right. Daniel Peterson was murdered by worms! I found more worms inside his clothes and inside the body. Daniel: It's as if he'd swum in a pool of worms. Very disgusting. Evan: More disgusting than you think. Daniel: What an awful death. You're alive, and the next minute, you're buried in worms. Daniel: Explaining why he died by worms would be nasty. So I'll just go straight to what I found. Evan: You found these fibers? Daniel: Yes. And I found out that the killer slashed Daniel. That's why the river was red. Evan: You'd better stop it. Let's just see what the fibers are. Examine Fibers Evan: Why was there fishing line on the victim's body? Is it part of the murder? Evan: I don't think it has something to do with the worms. It came from the killer! Evan: So our killer practices fishing. There's a fisher, Franklin Untrill, who has been seen fishing at Lincoln Bridge last weeks. Let's interrogate him. Ask Franklin Untrill about the victim Evan: Franklin, there has been a murder at Lincoln Bridge. And we want to ask you about it. Franklin: I don't know. I didn't notice any weird behaviour. The river is always so quiet and peaceful. I don't know why someone could make it a crime scene. Evan: The victim is Daniel Peterson, from the United Socialism. Franklin: Oh, it's him! The Cleaning Patrol must be behind this, I'm sure. Franklin: They are against the socialists, and they are always on board of their boats, in Holland River. Too suspicious. Back at the station... Evan: Well, another case in our hands. Downtown is stressful. You interrogate politicians, you find out their dirty businesses... Evan:There's this thing of the Cleaning Patrol, the United Socialism, Thomas and I hate these puzzles! Lindsey: Hi there, cops! You won't believe what I found. A surveillance footage! Chapter 2 Lindsey: Hi, cops! You won't believe what I found. A surveillance footage! Evan: Surveillance? The public cameras? You mean one near Lincoln Bridge? Lindsey: Exactly. The Mayor was nicer to me than to you, Evan. I managed to get the footage. Lindsey: I'll see what I can get from it. Come back later! Evan: , Zachariah and Laura must have had special treats with the victim. Why don't we talk to them? Evan: And now we have the wetsuits, we could go for another dive, huh? Talk to Mayor Loas about the victim Zachariah: More questions? You don't really think I could kill someone, do you? Evan: Daniel Peterson has been murdered. Zachariah: What?! He's the second man in the United Socialism, I can't be left without him! Zachariah: The press is gonna talk about it. I need to find another person right now. Evan: Find them later. How did you get on with him? Zachariah: Just workmates, we weren't friends. We just went fishing sometimes. He was a great politician anyway! Talk to Laura about the victim Evan: Laura, how was your relationship with Daniel Peterson? Laura: Was? Do you mean he's dead? Laura: Well, forget it. The Cleaning Patrol had several meetings with Mr Peterson to talk about how dirty everything was. We clean it, but they're the ones who should do it. Laura: I have to go fishing in other cities because the Holland River is polluted. It's a real shame. Evan: Ok. He's dead, yes. Now, would you like to add anything else? Laura: Yes. That fisher, Franklin. Why don't you get him out of the crime scene? He's still fishing there. Evan: WHAT?! Fishing? , let's go back to Lincoln Bridge and make him leave the place! Tell Franklin to stop fishing Evan: Franklin, hey! What are you doing? This is a crime scene! Get away. Franklin: I can't lose this moment, Inspector. The river is wonderful now! Franklin: You can't take me out of my favorite spot, please! Evan: We're sorry. You're not allowed to be here. Franklin: It's ok, I'll leave. I was running out of worms anyway. Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: Maybe what I saw is not related to the murder, but it's much coincidence. Lindsey: There was a black car which stopped at the bridge, and threw a bag at the river! Evan: We didn't find any bag, but it's suspicious indeed! Who was driving that car? Lindsey: The famous businessman, owner of Newville Inc. Arnold Eastfield! Evan: , we had a case in Newville I at the Commercial Area. Now it's time to talk to the mall owner! Ask Arnold Eastfield what he dropped in the river Arnold: , Inspector Evan! I thought I'd never meet you, but I was sure I'd get mixed in your cases sooner or later. Arnold: The richest people have been interrogated by you. Paul Waters, Maggalie Stalej, Gustave Rod! Evan: Thanks for the compliment, Arnold. Daniel Peterson was killed and left in Holland River. What did you drop there? Arnold: Gosh, I... I didn't kill him. I swear I didn't. That bag didn't contain Daniel's body. Arnold: They were dead worms. I did some gardening on my house, and... I- Evan: Tell us the truth, Arnold. You won't go to jail unless you're the killer. Arnold: They were worms, it's true! Daniel and I have been selling stolen worms to very wealthy firms. Like Jamin Family Company. Arnold: I don't know if stealing worms is a crime, but I'll help you. This is Daniel's apartment key. The adress is on the tag. Evan: I don't know how you got those worms, but we'll talk about it later. Thanks for the key. Investigate Daniel's apartment (Before investigating) Evan: Wow, this place is beautiful, ! It's really elegant but classy. Evan: So wonderful! Let's look for clues now. (After investigating) Evan: Tell me what you found, . I'm sure you've found something of interest. Evan: What?! It can't be! A photo of Daniel and... the boy... Thomas. Evan: I mean, a photo of Daniel and Thomas! Let's ask him right now. Evan: I hope you don't mind going with Gino. You know I hate the boy! Quiz Thomas about the victim Gino: Hello, Thomas! I'm Officer Reina. found this photo. How did you meet Daniel Peterson? Thomas: Hi, Reina! Daniel's my uncle's friend. Why is it important to you? Didn't you know Arnold Eastfield is my uncle? Gino: I'm sorry, Daniel has been murdered. And as you were the witness, we're shocked. Thomas: You didn't expect the witness to be the victim's friend, is that it? I have friends in the United Socialism. I just beckon and someone teaches my schoolmates to respect me. Gino: That scent... it's July Flames, right? I'm sure it is, I wear the same one! Gino: Hey, that's Evan coming! Evan: THOMAS!!! Evan: WHAT?! There's a worm in your sleeve! Thomas: Oh, it's for my biology project, Evan! Do you know what an ecosystem is? Evan: It doesn't matter if we are fond ecologists or if we can't get a hold of it, Thomas! There has been a murder, we're working! Thomas: Officer Reina is nicer to me. Gino: Why did you come to us like that, Evan? Evan: Someone sent a paper boat to the station. The police station. And... Evan: I unfolded it and it said "Thomas has just fallen from the bridge. There's one less now." Gino: Who could do that? Evan: Our killer, of course! And we need to find them before they get Thomas! Investigate Sand pit Evan: Look, ! We hadn't seen this bucket! I don't think it's here by coincidence. Evan: There's a worm inside it! We're sure now, it belongs to the killer. Evan: Daniel says they are cute creatures, so... Hey, friend! Can you... Err... Evan: , it's not getting up. I think it's dead. Evan: Let's get back to the lab and see if this one matches the other worm we found at the bridge. Examine Dead worm Evan: We were right, . This is one of the killer's worms! Evan: The bucket belongs to the killer then. Let's see if we can find something on it! Examine Bucket Evan: The molecules you collected from the bucket came from the killer. I'm sure! Evan: Now let's send them to the lab and see what we get. Analyze Molecules Sabrina: You're really lucky, ! The molecules will help you identify your killer. Sabrina: It's a perfume called July Flames, which Daniel wasn't wearing. Your killer wears this expensive perfume! Evan: Don't fool me! July Flames is one of the best things a ladykiller needs. Evan: I'm sure Linda will be grateful if her boyfriend wore it. Sabrina: Women are not like that, Evan. She's in love with you, and July Flames won't change anything. Later, at the station... Evan: , I'd rather go patrolling near Lincoln Bridge. I can't work thinking Thomas Allywae is in danger, I just can't! Evan: It's not because he's Arnold Eastfield's nephew, . Evan: Oh, so it was a joke. Well, do you agree? Evan: Ok. Let's go back to the bridge. For Thomas's safety. Chapter 3 Evan: Let's go back to the bridge. For Thomas's safety! Linda: Baby, I came as soon as I could! I heard you're investigating Daniel Peterson's murder. Evan: Yes, sweetie. We were about to go to Lincoln Bridge, sorry. Linda: I'll wait for you, my lemon drop. I'll talk to my new friend Lindsey. Evan: Isn't she so cute, ? Now, let's go to the bridge! Investigate Bridge bannister Evan: I'm gonna faint, ! No signs of Thomas here, but... another paper boat! Evan: Gosh, it's all wet and illegible. Let's see if our experts can recover something from it. Analyze Paper boat Sabrina: This paper boat is pretty revealing! But it was a torough job. I started analyzing it, but the three of us did it together! Evan: You mean Lindsey, Daniel and you? Sabrina: No! I mean Lindsey, Linda and me! Sabrina: I only recovered the text in the paper boat. It comes from a page of Today's Network! Lindsey: And it talked about the meeting between the Fishers Labor Union and Daniel Peterson. Lindsey: Which, by the way, ended up in chaos. Three fishers ended up in Townville General Hospital along with Daniel Peterson himself because of bruises and concussions. Lindsey: However, our sweet governor Zacky deleted every file and page about it. Linda: But you won't believe who wrote that article, honey. Me! And I remember some things about it. Linda: For example, the fact that Franklin Untrill and Daniel Peterson shared room in the hospital. Sabrina: And the killer's DNA in the paper says the killer is 38 years old! Evan: THANKS A LOT!!! To the three of you. Now, it seems the killer is trying to incriminate Franklin. However, we need to talk to him. Ask Franklin about the Fishers Labor Union Evan: Franklin, we heard about the Fishers Labor Union conflict with Daniel Peterson. Franklin: It was a complete disaster. I twisted my ankle and broke my foot. And I even had to spend a whole weekend at the hospital! Franklin: And on top of that, I was forced to sleep fifty centimeters away from that scum! Franklin: At least the Mayor paid me five hundred dollars for that. Evan: And what did you do with the money? Franklin: I just bought a bottle of July Flames. It was pocket money all in all. Evan: Franklin's situation was really hard. Don't you think so, ? Evan: Well, I think it's time to check Daniel's apartment again. Let's go. Investigate Fireplace Evan: If my sweet love knew about this... Daniel was blackmailing the Mayor. And this envelope is the proof. Evan: Why didn't he send the letter? It's weird, don't you think? Let's ask Zacky, as Lindsey says. Evan: Oh, and this job application? Let me see. Evan: Oh dear!!! Daniel was planning to enter the Cleaning Patrol! We'll also have to talk to Laura. Evan: Meanwhile, you could restore that torn page, yeah? Ask Mayor Loas why the victim was blackmailing him Zachariah: It'd better be quick this time. I'm about to go to a meeting. Where's my bottle of July Flames? Evan: I'm afraid your perfume application will have to wait. We found this... Zachariah: What... What are you doing with that? It's no business of yours. Evan: Why was Daniel Peterson blackmailing you? Tell us. Zachariah: You already know it. The Leamdres-Today's Network business. I paid him every month to shut him up. He'd speak if I didn't! Zachariah: When you found that out, he still claimed for money, I don't know what for. But I couldn't tell him no. He was a dangerous man. Evan: After admitting your dirty work, are you still going to be part of the elections? Zachariah: Of course. Alberto Gandil is still here and I can't let him win. Evan: I wonder what's the secret between you two. Discuss with Laura the victim's job application Laura: You're back, . I was feeding my pet worms. What's wrong now? Evan: That's... unusual pets, I think. However, we found this job application Daniel Peterson was going to send to the Cleaning Patrol. Laura: He came a few days ago, asking for a job. But he died before finishing the letter. Laura: It's a shame. It would have been a great change for us. And the Mayor wouldn't have been able to stand his best man working for the enemies. Evan: I've smelled that perfume before, Laura. Don't tell me it is- Laura: Yes, July Flames. My favorite fragance. Examine Torn page Evan: Cool! That torn page was in fact a letter to Daniel. Evan: And hear the remitent's name. Arnold Eastfield! And it looks like Thomas was in fact the only one without motives for killing him. Evan: Daniel owed money to Arnold. And it seems they started hating each other. Evan: Time to dig deeper in this wormy business. Interrogate Arnold about his deals with the victim Evan: Would you like to explain to a bit more about this letter written by YOU? Arnold: I don't really need to explain anything, do I? I told him to pay me back. In my opinion, the letter is clear enough. Arnold: I didn't kill him. I'm not mad enough to murder a friend because of money. Arnold: When I'm angry, I just go fishing to Holland River, with no corpses, you hear? Evan: We don't mind. You've admitted you are a thief and that's a crime! Evan: You have much money, so you can pay a bail to be free. I hope you don't mind we arrest you. Some time later... Linda: Is it true, my heart? Have you and arrested Arnold Eastfield? Evan: Yes. He's a thief. But he'll surely be free on bail. You'll be able to go shopping to Newville again. Evan: I'm still scared about Thomas's issue. I left Gino patrolling the zone. Linda: Oh, talking about him! It's Gino calling. Linda(phone): Gino! What happens? Yes, I'm with Evan and . The apartment? Fine, I'll tell them. Bye. Linda: Darling, Gino says he saw Daniel's apartment's lights on. So you'll have to go. Evan: Wait, why does Gino have your phone number? And why did he call you and not me? Linda: You have a killer out there, my love. GO NOW!!! Investigate Fireplace Evan: I know this case is related to a river, but is it necessary to do this in paper boats? Evan: , this is the one that talks about Thomas! It's the one I received! The killer has been to my desk and took this. Evan: WE'RE GONNA ARREST HIM! Or her. But we'll send this to the lab before. Analyze Paper boat #2 Sabrina: I swear I didn't see anyone breaking in your desk, Evan. Can I go on talking to you? Evan: Yes, please. I'm sorry. Sabrina: This paper boat obviously comes from the killer. And they were less careful this time. Sabrina: Thanks for asking why, . Because they left fibers on the paper boat. Evan: Tell me they were a red and white-dotted tie. I want to arrest Zachariah! Sabrina: I'm sorry, but I didn't find anything like that. I can only say your killer wears white clothes! Evan: Perfect! Now we only have to arrest them, . Arrest killer Evan: Franklin Untrill, you're under arrest for killing Daniel Peterson. And for breaking in the Police HQ! Franklin: Breaking in? You're wrong. Even Linda Farren would let someone disguised as a police officer in. Franklin: So you finally got me. That heap of trash deserved to die, but not eaten and asphyxiated by worms, maybe. I think I exagerated it. Franklin: Just drowning him, maybe it was enough. Did you like the paper boats? Evan: Is it because of the meeting from last year between Peterson and the Fishers Labor Union? Franklin: I hated him ever since. He didn't behave in that meeting. But that's not all. He was going to be part of the Cleaning Patrol! Franklin: The Cleaning Patrol does not clean. They only drive fish away from us. Franklin: One more reason for hating him, I just got fed up. Esteban Gonzalez: It was a long time since I last heard about an assassination. Franklin: No. An assassination is an attack by surprise to an important figure or politician. Esteban Gonzalez: I don't think Mr Peterson wasn't surprised when you kidnapped him! Esteban Gonzalez: You buried him in a pool of worms to make him die. That's low... and disgusting. Esteban Gonzalez: For your crimes, I sentence you to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Session is adjourned! Evan: I've said it. Politics and politicians are ruining this district. People are murdering other people. You know. Evan: Looks like infidelity and mockery can be forgived when you're Downtown. Money and power are the responsible of people's actions. And both are terrible, but I prefer the first one. Evan: I don't know what kinds of cases we're up for, but since we were promoted here everything changed. Evan: Now let's get back to the HQ. My sweetie has surely got a lot of questions for an interview. Additional Investigation Alan Smith: You've mastered this case excellently, and Evan. But I can't take this for too long. Alan Smith: Everyone in Downtown is talking about you and not in a good way. A fisher was capable of killing one of the "best" politicians. Alan Smith: Then a vagrant could easily get rid of any of you, and it's most likely to be Evan. Evan: Hehe, that's true. handles guns way better than I do. Alan Smith: It's no joke. Now, the boy Thomas is waiting for you in the suspects room. Alan Smith: This is the suspects room's key. I can't believe you lost yours, Evan. What about ? Evan: I asked for 's key after I lost mine, but I lost that one key too. Alan Smith: Oh, I almost forget about it! The Mayor called and requested your help. Evan: Duh, c'mon, Chief! It couldn't be any worse. Arnold: Here you are! I need your help, please. See what Thomas needs Thomas: It was so horrible! A thief came at me, and he took my schoolbag! I lost everything! Thomas: My mobile, my books, my notes, my headphones! But I only need my notes now. I have a psychology test tomorrow and I haven't finished studying. Evan: Are you taught psychology at school nowadays? Thomas: Some police departments have a psychologist in the team. It's called profiler. Thomas: Can I go with you? I was mugged near Lincoln Bridge casually. Evan: I don't think we'll find the mugger, so yes. Let's go look for your schoolbag. Investigate Bridge bannister Thomas: There it is, hanging from that branch, ! Be careful, you can fall to the river! Evan: C'mon, you're the best at climbing trees! Evan: Yay, got it! Thomas: The place where my schoolbag was indicates the criminal looked in it to pick useful things like my mobile and then got rid of the rest. Gino: Now, Thomas, tell me how the thief was. Evan: Did you hear what we were saying while you climbed out of the tree? Evan: Oh, you did! Well, while Thomas reports the theft to Gino, let's look for those notes he wants. Examine Schoolbag Evan: We found the notes, ! Unfortunately, they were reached by water. Evan: You never fail. Could you recover the text? Examine Paper sheets Evan: I don't know if this is psychology or not, but it's some... bunch of notes. Evan: Let's give them to Thomas so that he calms down. Give Thomas his notes back Evan: We found your notes, boy! Here you are. Thomas: Thank you. I really like psychology. I wish I could work for your forces one day, with . Evan: And what about me, boy? Thomas: You shouted at me. I can't choose you. But thank you anyway. Thomas: I'm really starving, , Evan. I'm out to get a burger. And I have extra money. Do you get it? Ask Mayor Loas what he needs Zachariah: I thought you wouldn't come. After all that happened... Zachariah: What I want is a research in Holland River. The Cleaning Patrol sails boats there that are contaminating our waters. Zachariah: I can't go for a dive, so could you? Evan: NO! But has a soft heart and we'll have to do it anyway. Let's go. Investigate River underwater Evan: So this might be true. Perhaps this oil comes from the Cleaning Patrol's boats! Evan: Let's see what this is. Maybe it's... another thing. Examine Oil molecules Evan: You're very used to the scientific databse, aren't you? That was fantastic! Evan: So these molecules are petroleum after all! It surely came from a type of vehicle. Evan: I can't believe the Cleaning Patrol could do this. Let's tell the Mayor right away! Give Mayor Loas a report about the research Evan: We found petrol, Mayor! There was petrol in the river! Zachariah: The Cleaning Patrol isn't as holy as they look. Specially Laura Haitt. Zachariah: They're polluting the river more than the United Socialism. Can you believe it? Evan: Of course we can't! Now, how do we know that the petrol comes from the Cleaning Patrol? The Fishers Labor Union sometimes use motor-ships too. Zachariah: I say it's the Cleaning Patrol and it is. I'll use it for my next speech. Zachariah: Now, take this reward and leave, please. Have a nice day! Evan: , I can't believe it. We've just contributed to the Mayor's political carrer! And unknowingly. Evan: We'll say no to him next time. We have to remember that. Arnold Eastfield wants to talk to you Arnold: Daniel Peterson was my best friend and colleague. So you can suppose we shared things. Arnold: Like Newville Inc's register book. I need it if Daniel's dead. Evan: So you want the register book that is in Daniel's apartment? Arnold: Exactly. Could you bring it to me? Evan: Ok. We'll look for it. Investigate Daniel's apartment Evan: Important things are kept in safes. This can't be the exception. Crack this, ! Examine Safe Evan: Wonderful! You could be a thief if you wanted, ! Evan: Now let's hope the register book is here. Examine Open safe Evan: We've got you, register book! Now, let's give this to Arnold and- Evan: Lindsey? You think so? Evan: Ok, let's see if there are any spooky things here. Analyze Register book Evan: We listen to you, Lindsey. Is Newville Inc in something "fishy"? Lindsey: Not at all, Evan! Arnold Eastfield seems to be clean. At least in businesses. Lindsey: But I can say they have a favorite client. A company that sold them, and bought from them, many times. And you already know them. Evan: Don't tell me it's Today's Network! Lindsey: Don't be stupid. It's Leamdres. Evan: Oh, thank you! Great to know Leamdres is a very big firm. Now let's give this to its owner. Talk to Arnold Eastfield Evan: Here is your register book. You must really need it when you own a big company like Newville Inc. Evan: Or like Leamdres, your business partner. Arnold: They'd also told me you always snoop around people's things. That's not correct, you know? Evan: We just wanted to know if that all was legal. Arnold: Of course it is. And you're witnesses. Arnold: What you did was awful, but I must thank you. Why don't you take this, in name of Newville Inc? After a long day of work Thomas: , Evan! I need something from you! Thomas: My classmates can't believe I've met you, and I've also got a Citizenship project tomorrow. Evan: Citizenship? Is that a new subject? Thomas: Yes. Could you go and talk about your job? That's all I want from you. I attend lessons at Benjamin Franklin School. Evan: We'll be there, for sure! Category:Dialogues